At Clan Nutsy
by Kuzlalala
Summary: My version of the FFTA Story The Story From when Gillian left her mom until Marche had left Ivalice that part, not yet. Chapter 7: Relax, Take It Easy-Marche getting UPSET and a GillianxIchbod chapter. WOO HOO! PLEASE R n R! please.
1. A Viera's Life

**At Clan Nutsy**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Hello. Have you read my fic named "Losing a Companion", yet? Well, in that story, the part where Montblanc died doesn't count in my storyline, but the red mage and the hunter was. They're actually people from my clan. Some parts were token from FFTA2. Teeny WEENY ones. Sorry if there are weird things, though. OcxOc**

**Chapter 1: A Viera's Life**

At Muscadet, there was a 19-year-old viera. She has narrow green eyes, long purple-ish white hair being tied into two, her bangs were cut straight and her skin is tan. She is beautiful, a lot of people wanted to date her, but she always rejects them. Her name is Gillian Kinsley.

One day, Gillian was sleeping on her bed – dreaming about fighting in a battle. Then, that time,

"**SURPRISE!"**

Gillian woke up; her ears were also almost deaf. It was her mom, who's old but still looks like a teen. Like other vieras, Gillian only has a mom. Her mom works as the seller at the Muscadet weapon store, while Gillian helps her bring the stuff from the storage.

"Mother, today's my vacation from working at the store." Gillian groaned.

"Good news for you. Happy Birthday, my Gillian." she cheered

"Oh, so that's why you woke me up. What a relief!" Gillian said while rubbing her head.

"...You're not surprised?" Her mom asked.

"You usually give me useless items, so I barely used it." Gillian explained.

Gillian's mom pats her hand on Gillian's back while saying, "You know what? I have something better than the gifts I gave you in the last years."

After that Gillian and her mom walked into the living room. There was nothing except for luggage. Then, her mom opened the door outside.

"What's the gift?" Gillian asked.

"Do you know what do you want to be?"

"Well, I do want to fight evil people out there."

"Your wish is granted then!"

"Huh?" Gillian was confused what her mom was about to do.

"I'm going to let you move out."

Gillian was surprised. Her dream came true. She wants to go outside and fight! Blood shedding, being KO-ed, that's all right for her.

"Oh thanks, Mother!" She thanked her own mom and hugged her.

"Oh, watch the foot, my Gillian." Her mom said while pointing at her foot being stepped by Gillian's. As a long-footed race, vieras always have to watch their feet, especially when they don't wear high heals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she'd ever do before she moves out, get her weapons and uniforms for the job she wants to be – an archer.

While standing in front of her mom's table at the Muscadet store, she asked for a long bow and a leather garb. After that she took out her moneybag and took out some Gil.

"Here's the money." Gillian said while giving her Gil.

"Oh, you don't have to pay." Her mom answered while giving her archer clothes, a long bow, and a leather garb.

Gillian just stood there being confused.

"It_is_ your birthday, right?" her mom asked "Or maybe you should pay."

"Oh, it's alright, Mother. I'll get these right away!" Gillian answered with a silly laugh. _Darn it! Why don't you told me before? _She thought.

"But after this you must pay for other stuff." Gillian's mom explained.

"Alright, Mother. Let me change my clothes, first." The clerk's child changed her clothes into an archer and looked into a long mirror. She had a short tank top, a mini-skirt, and a hair band tied until the bottom of her neck. "Wow…" that's all what she can say.

"Now good journey, my Gillian."

"Good bye, mother. I'll see you someday." Gillian packed up her luggage and went out from the store.

Next Chapter: **Forming a Clan **– How does an ex-clan member meet Gillian and join the clan together? Read the next chapter.


	2. Forming a Clan

**Chapter 2 Forming a Clan**

**_Warning: Weird stuff may happen in my fic._**

Gillian went from Muscadet to Cyril – with a chocobo. She has no idea how to join a clan. So, she came to the pub.

At the pub, there was a moogle playing a harpsichord, barmaids, a pub master, people who are drinking, and a man who's wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a blue cape who felt blue.

Gillian asked the pub master, "Mister, do you know how to join a clan?"

"Wait for a second." The pub master replied.

After that the old but energetic man introduced the soldier who was sad to her. "This is a person you need. Go with him. He will help you join a clan." He said.

He has light brown hair and brown eyes. His smile is bright, too. He looked pretty goofy, though.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gillian Kinsley. I'm the Muscadet Shop clerk's daughter. You probably know her, right? What's your name?" Gillian Introduced

"I'm Ichbod Lion. Good to meet you, too. I used to be part of a clan, but I was fired because they don't need me anymore. And yes, I know the Muscadet Shop clerk." The soldier introduced back.

"Fired? So, do you want to work with me to join a clan?"

"Ok, then." Ichbod answered great fully. "Oh, can I buy a Short sword first?"

"That first, then we search. Wait, I don't know how!" Gillian said

"We just ask a clan leader. We must find them first." Ichbod explained. After that they finally came together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ichbod holding his short sword, they walked and walked. After they asked a lot of people, they found a moogle. He had a green mini-robe, blond hair combed to the back (which needs gel, of course) and pantaloons.

"Let's ask that moogle" Ichbod explained. Then they went to the moogle.

Gillian asked, "Hey mister."

"Hmmm… No one has ever called me that before, kupo. What's the matter?" the moogle asked.

"Ummm…" Gillian and Ichbod said nervously.

"You want to join my clan, right, kupo? You're in."

"HUH? HE DIDN'T HEAR WHAT WE WANT TO SAY AT ALL!" Ichbod and Gillian were shocked.

"Pretty surprised, kupo? Let me introduce myself. The people in here call me 'Montblanc', kupo." he introduced to them two.

"You mean Montblanc is just your nickname? What's your real name then?" Ichbod asked.

"Kupo?! My real name is Montblanc. I just introduce it in a different way. Now what's your name, kupo?"

"I'm Gillian and this is Ichbod." Gillian introduced.

"You look like a Black Mage. WHA? BLACK MAGE? THAT'S EVILLL!!!" Ichbod panicked. At his old clan, they never wanted black mages because the leader thought that Black Mages uses magic for the evil.

"Yes I am and I'M NOT EVIL, KUPO! I use this "evil" magic to do good things, like fighting."

"So what's the name of the clan, then?" Gillian asked

"It doesn't have a name yet, kupo. One more clan member and we'll name this clan soon, kupo." "So who are the other members of this clan?" Gillian asked. "Come with me, kupo." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gillian, Ichbod, and Montblanc went to the pub. There was a Nu Mou in a white robe and a Bangaa wearing a hat.

"This is Brean the White Mage and Giger the White Monk. They're nice kupo." Montblanc introduced them to the viera and human.

"Brean, Giger, this is Gillian the Archer and Ichbod the Soldier. They're new so don't hurt them." Montblanc introduced the two new group members to the non-humanoid figures.

"Let's get a tiny mission for a while, kupo." Montblanc said.

"Yes, finally! We can fight." Gillian said because she is happy.

Gillian and friends are drinking ice lemon tea while they're waiting for Montblanc to get a mission. Montblanc came back with a frown.

"What's the matter, Montblanc?" Gillian asked.

"No missions, kupo. I'll find a clan member while waiting for someone to post one." Montblanc answered.

After that he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(This might not be important, so if you don't want to read this, skip this)**

"Now what? We have to wait here? It'll probably take a long time for him to come back!" Giger moaned.

"Let's talk about something instead of just waiting here." Brean said. "Hey Giger, do you know that lady from Muscadet? The clerk?"

"Yeah, I've known her. Why? Iss she hot?" Giger asked.

"Yes, she is. And that's why she's famous. When she was a teenager, she works for magazines to be a cover girl." Brean answered.

"How many timess did she became a cover girl?"

"More than any other models in Ivalice, 1000 times! SHE'S LEGENDARY!"

"WOW…" everyone in the pub – including the pub master said with amaze.

While pointing Gillian with his two hands, Ichbod said, "Hey, do you know that she's the model clerk's child?"

"ICHBOD!!! Stop it!" Gillian yelled with gruff.

But it was too late. Everyone rushed to her and asked useless questions.

Luckily there was Montblanc. **"HEY!!! SHE'S PART OF MY CLAN SO STOP, KUPOOO!!!"** he yelled louder than Gillian did. Everyone went away from Gillian because they were terrified.

"Thank you, Montblanc." Gillian thanked him.

"Aw, it was worth it, kupo." Montblanc replied.

**(The unimportance has disappeared but some part of this will be important)**

After that he told his clan. "Oh yeah, I've found someone to join, kupo."

**Next Chapter: Meeting Someone New – Finally the clan began their adventures because of a new clan member. How will the new clan member interact to the Ivalice community? Read the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting Marche

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Marche**

**Note: This will NOT be like my other fics. At least the wine parts. **

**There will be some different 'views'. There's a part of Gillian's view, there's also a part from Marche's view. Other character's views will be there, too.**

"Oh yeah, I've found someone to join, kupo." Montblanc said while bringing a boy with hair as short until the middle of his neck, a ponytail, blue eyes, a blue shirt with shoulder armor, brown shorts, and a necklace.

"They look strong." The newbie said.

"We just joined the clan and a boy like him had already called us strong!" Gillian said.

"This is Marche. He's not really familiar with this place, so be gentle to him." Montblanc continued.

"Iss he from another country?" Giger asked.

"More than that – he's from another _**world**_, kupo!"

All of them gasped, but not for long. They just introduce themselves.

"Hello there. My name is Brean." The white mage nu mou introduced.

"Are you a sea cow with long ears?" Marche asked.

"Hi, my name iss Giger." The bangaa introduced.

"Hello, newbie. My name is Gillian."

Marche pulled her ears thinking that it's only a costume.

"OW!!! THAT HURT!" Gillian pushed Marche out of her way.

After that Montblanc said, "The 'sea cow' is a nu mou and the one you just touched is a viera."

"So, does this clan has a name, yet?" Marche asked.

"It's a small clan, kupo, so no, not yet." Montblanc answered. "And as a clan leader, you're going to name it, kupo."

"Me, clan leader?"

"Yes, clan leader, kupo. As clan leader, clan members follow you where ever you go, and you will also be in charge of picking missions, kupo. So, pick a kupo name for the clan, OK?"

Marche is not really a creative person. He thought and thought, until...

"How about 'Nutsy'?"

Without any questions, Montblanc said, "Kupo! Henceforth, we shall be called 'Clan Nutsy'!"

_I actually don't want to be called that. It's the worst name ever, kupo! _Montblanc thought.

"What's wrong, Montblanc?" Marche asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, kupo! Your clan, you name it!"

"Ok, then. If that's how you say it."

-------

"Marche, do you know how to pick a mission, kupo? There's a board over there, then pick a paper from it. Then ask the pub master over there and pay the money. Here are the clan funds, kupo."

Montblanc gave a bag of money to Marche. Then, Marche went to the board.

Then, there were one piece of paper. It said,

"_Looking for people to gather the fever-reducing muscamaloi on the Giza Plains. No experience necessary._

_Ivalice Pharmacists Guild" _

He picked up the paper, gave it to the pub master, paid the Gil, and Montblanc went to him.

"Did you find a mission yet, kupo?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"Right now!"

"Kupo, I don't want this first mission to fail, got it?"

"OK."

"Let's go everyone!" Montblanc said while the can members are leaving the pub.

-------

"We're leaving?" Gillian asked to Ichbod.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ichbod answered. "We're going to fight."

Gillian then said, "Well, I hope we can complete this mission."

"Oh, for my sorry gift because I told everyone that you're the Muscadet clerk's daughter, here."

Ichbod gave her a slender rapier. It's purple and shiny. It's an Estoc.

"You might not be a Fencer, but it matches your eyes though. Just use it when you really need it."

"...Thanks." Gillian said with a soft voice.

Her cheeks got a little red that time.

Chapter 4: **Other Choices** -First mission for Gillian. How will she fight there? Next Chapter.


	4. Other Choices

**Chapter 4: Other Choices**

**Author's Notes:**

**This was not like my real game play. Over on there will be other difference, too. **

**Making a chapter about missions is hard for me. GIVE ME TIPS **

**I just knew that the Muscadet Clerk's name is Ellen, so I'm so sorry that at the previous chapters her name wasn't mentioned even though she's "famous" in my fic.**

They rode on chocobos, Marche with Montblanc, Giger with Brean, and Gillian with Ichbod. It takes about two days to go to Giza Plains.

"Wow, look at the monsters..." Marche said.

"I studied and I found out that those monsters were three goblins, a red cap, and a sprite." Gillian explained.

"Ok. First, we took out these monsters. After that we pick the herbs and give them to the Ivalice Pharmacists Guild." Marche said.

"I told you that our clan's work is rough, kupo." Montblanc said.

"Really, you did?"

"Never mind, kupo!"

They fought. First it was Gillian's turn. She can't really go next to the sprite, but luckily...

"I have a bow!" She said.

But unfortunately, it missed! It went way far from the sprite.

The sprite went to her and attacked her. It gave such a horrifying damage to her.

_So this is what it feels like to be attacked? _Gillian thought.

Ichbod went forward next to the Goblin. He made a cut on the Goblin's arm. Then Ichbod was punched by the Goblin, luckily it missed.

Giger saw that he can be between the goblin and the sprite, so he did a whirlwind. The goblin fainted by that move.

It was Brean's turn. "Don't worry! I'll save you, Gillian!" The White Mage Nu Mou casts Cure on Gillian, making her wounds gone.

Minutes later, Marche fought the second goblin.

Montblanc cast Thunder on the sprite so it fainted.

Hours later...

Only the Red Cap was alive. Everyone had a part of the fight, except for Gillian.

"USE THE ESTOC!" Ichbod yelled at her.

"_**ESTOC?**_" Everyone, except for Ichbod and Gillian, asked while being surprised.

Then Gillian pulled out her purple rapier from the arrow bag. She went behind the Red Cap.

"HYAAAH!!!" Gillian cried and attacked the Red Cap with a good, beautiful move. It fainted with many blood on it.

-------

"All of the monsters were beaten, kupo. So, what are we finding again?" Montblanc asked.

"Musca-something." Marche answered.

"Muscamaloi, kupo. There are a lot of Muscamaloi everywhere. I used to pick it all the time when I was little, kupo."

"How old were you that time?"

"About 10 years old, kupo."

"With who? You know that 10-year-olds can't fight!"

"With my master, kupo."

"Master? I never heard anyone who lived with a master. Ever!"

"It's a pretty long story, kupo" Montblanc said. "Kupo, why don't we pick the Muscamaloi now?"

They all picked the Muscamaloi and bring it to the Ivalice Pharmacists Guild.

-------

At the inn, Montblanc will sleep with Marche, Gillian will be with Ichbod, and Giger will be with Brean.

At Ichbod and Gillian's room, Gillian said, "I will change my clothes in the bathroom, while you change on the bed."

After they change, Gillian is wearing a violet sleeveless night dress while Ichbod is wearing blue pajamas.

"How do you know that I can't shoot arrows?" Gillian asked.

"Whoa, I didn't know that!" Ichbod said. "I only gave you the Estoc because it matches your eyes!"

They went quiet for a while. After that...

"Good night then!" Ichbod said with a smile, then he fast asleep.

"Good night..." Gillian was about to sleep, but...

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO BRUSH MY TEETH!" Ichbod forgot while waking up straightly.

Gillian suddenly woke up. "Ichbod!! A lot of people are sleeping! Can you be quiet please?"

After Ichbod brushed his teeth, he slept nice and didn't forget a thing.

-------

The next morning...

When Ichbod just woke up, he saw some surprising changes on Gillian.

Gillian was wearing purple clothing that has some purple bra; it has a light brownish collar. From the back it looks like she's wearing a swimsuit, but from the front the cloth was until her knee. She wore purple high heeled boots and 'finger visible' gloves with a "shield" on each of them. Her hair has no change at all except that she didn't wear a hair band anymore.

"You want to be a fencer?" Ichbod asked. "Besides, you can't just get that outfit. You need to get them from the shop."

"I went to the store early." Gillian answered "You do not agree with that?"

"No! In fact, I think it's a **great** idea! You see, since I was fired from my old clan, I want to be an archer instead. I remember that when I ate a chocolate bar, I can throw the wrapping right into the trash can which is located in a far away place." Ichbod explained.

"...Long information." Gillian said.

"Um, Gillian."

"What is it?"

"It's your hair."

Ichbod brushed Gillian's bangs to the sides evenly. Then after that, he took a mirror and put it in front of Gillian.

"Wow, I look great." Gillian said

"Yeah, you do! To tell you the truth, I like your bangs to be like that more than when we just met." Ichbod praised. "Oh! Wear these to keep your bangs in place."

He puts two little hair clips on Gillian's bangs. The hairclips were covered by her long front part of her hair.

Not a long time after that, his stomach made a sound. "Hey, Gillian, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

-------

When they went downstairs, the rest of the clan members just knew that Gillian changed her job. Then, they went to the pub.

After they ate in the pub, Clan Nutsy went to the message board.

On the board there was a dispatched mission.

"_I've been challenged to a duel, but I'm scared. Will you go to my place? Just pretend to be me, OK?_

_Viscount Gatt"_

"It seems like it's for a soldier." Marche said. "Can I join?"

"Sorry, kupo. As clan leader, you can't join a dispatched mission." Montblanc said.

"Ok, then... Ichbod will do it." Marche said while pointing Ichbod.

Marche paid the gil and Ichbod left the pub.

"Bye Everyone! Bye Gillian." Ichbod waved his arm widely at everyone.

"Farewell, Ichbod." Gillian said while waving her hand.

After Ichbod walked only three steps, Gillian ran into him while giving him a box. "Here is my thank you gift for making me into a fencer." Gillian said.

Ichbod replied by hugging her while saying, "Gillian, thanks. I like you very much." When he stopped hugging her, he said, "People, I'll be an archer after I finished my mission."

Now he really left. He faded until a single dot and disappeared.

"Let's walk for a while to wait for Ichbod." Marche said.

Chapter 5:** Dueling Sub-**How will Ichbod do on his first dispatched mission? New character coming!


	5. Dueling Sub

Chapter 5: Dueling Sub

**Chapter 5: Dueling Sub**

After an hour of walking, Ichbod went to the place Viscount Gatt is waiting; at his house. After that he met a soldier, whose hair is blond. 

"Are you Viscount Gatt?" Ichbod asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you the one who accepted my post?" Viscount answered.

"Yeah! So, why are you dueling for?"

"For a girl" Viscount said. "The one who wins gets to keep the girl as a girlfriend. But the guy was too strong, so I'm too scared to lose."

"So what should I do?"

"You have to pretend and look like me, remember?"

"But how?"

Viscount took of Ichbod's hat. After that he took out a blond wig and put it on Ichbod's head. After that he puts on Ichbod's hat on its place again. 

"_Now_ you look like me. And don't forget that if someone called you Viscount, be cool." Viscount said.

After that Viscount went into his house and changed himself into a girl. His hair is longer, wearing a dress, and wore make up.

"My opponent is waiting. Follow me!" Viscount said while leading Ichbod to the center of Cyril.

In front of them, there was a black mage. His name is Rodger. He had a red robe and a darker colored straw hat. 

Not so close to him, there was a viera with blue eyes. She has long wavy light peach hair which has a pink bow in her left side and her bangs were swept to her left. She wore a white blouse, pink puffy skirt, and black shiny shoes. 

"Is that the girl you're dueling for?" Ichbod asked.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Jeanne Andreas. She's a super rich girl. Jeanne is also the child of a rava viera _and _a human!" Viscount answered.

"Do you want her just because she's rich?" Ichbod asked while worried. 

"Actually, Rodger does. I don't love her you see. I'm actually just saving her. I'm afraid if Rodger wins, he'll just use her to buy expensive stuff for him!" Viscount whispered to Ichbod.

"Who's with you, Viscount?" Rodger asked suddenly.

"The... the girl next to me. She's my um... cousin! Yeah, my cousin. Her name is... Discount!" Ichbod, who pretended to be Viscount, answered.

"Discount? Doesn't it sound like your name?" Rodger asked.

"Yeah, it does." Ichbod answered "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Forget about that ugly girl! Let's fight now shall we?" Rodger called the Judge. The judge dropped onto the ground from the portal in the sky.

"GET READY!" The judge shouted. After that he blew the whistle and the duel began.

Ichbod went towards Rodger. He's the first one because Ichbod's faster than him.

Rodger casts fire on Ichbod. "HUMAN BARBEQUE!" He shouted while flames attacked him. 

Ichbod did his first attack behind Rodger, which torn his clothes a bit, but he bleed a lot. "Hey, I have to pay a lot for that!" Rodger said.

Rodger casts Thunder on Ichbod. That time, it had weakened Ichbod.

"Maybe the gift from Gillian shall do..." Ichbod said while opening the box. Inside it was... a cuisine! It was turkey and mashed potato. It was still warm, too. "Mmmm... MY FAVORITE!" Ichbod ate it all up fast and suddenly, he gained health!

"WHAT?! He ate a cuisine? That is just like an animist with his 'Cuisine' ability! After they ate the cuisine, they regain full health!" Rodger complained. "But not for so long, you will be dead!" Rodger casts Blizzaga on Ichbod, but he isn't accurate enough to kill him – it missed.

The healthy Ichbod attacked him and it was critical enough to KO him.

"Ok, Viscount. You... you win!" Rodger said weakly.

"The winner is Viscount!" The judge said. "As winner, Viscount wins the girl!"

After that, the viera who's name was Jeanne came to him. Rodger left the town with shame.

After that at Viscount's house...

"Jeanne, you can go to your house now." Viscount said.

"No, I don't want to go home." Jeanne said. "Instead, I want to join with – what's your name, blond hair soldier?"

Ichbod took off his wig. "My hair isn't blond and my name is Ichbod."

"Then Ichbod, can I join with you?"

"To my clan? Clan Nutsy?"

"Yes, your clan."

"Ok then, let's ask Marche, first."

"Ok, Jeanne and Ichbod. Good bye then!" Viscount said.

After that Ichbod and new clan member Jeanne left Viscount's house and search for Clan Nutsy.

**Do you want to request a plot? Now you can! Just send a review and type what kind of plot you want to appear at this fic. My other fics are available, too!**


	6. Old Friends Can Meet Again

Chapter 6: Old Friends Can Meet Again

**Chapter 6: Old Friends Can Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFTA, Ivalice, Final Fantasy nor Square Enix.**

**News: New clanner and meeting Ritz n Shara. Brean's last name will also be revealed.**

**Warning: Might twist Marche and other character's personality.**

Clan Nutsy were walking while waiting for Ichbod. They've done a lot of things. Like playing I Spy, talk about themselves, flirt with females (at least that's what Brean and Giger does), and much more.

When they were at Cyril, they've saw Ichbod.

"Ichbod here! Dueling Sub has been completed!" Ichbod said. "I've got a Cuirass. I've also got a new member, too! Her name is Jeanne."

Jeanne showed up with rich fancy luggage. Her pretty wavy peach hair had been messed up because she's so tired. She was nearly collapsing as she walks like someone who has been drunk. Her cuteness when she was exhausted made Giger and Brean ran up to her.

"Hey, little girl. Do you want to let me bring your luggage?" Brean asked.

Somehow Brean was pushed by Giger. "No, he'ss too weak! Let _me_ bring your luggage!" he bellowed

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!!"

"**_I_ will pick up her luggage!" **

They stared at Gillian who just said that sentence.

"But you are too weak, my girl." Brean said worried.

"Who said I am weak, huh?" Gillian reacted. The two stood back in teo steps.

Then Jeanne looked at the viera. She seems familiar to her.

"Gillian... is that you?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes, it is me, Jeanne."

Jeanne ran up to her like she has never seen her friend for a long time. After that, she hugged Gillian with love. They seemed like they want to shed some tears.

"Are you... friends?" Marche asked.

"Yes, Marche. We are _best _companions." Gillian answered.

_I wonder if I can meet __**my**__ friends._ Marche thought.

"What job do you want to be, kupo?" Montblanc asked.

"I want to be an archer." Jeanne said.

"Then you can have my clothes." Gillian suggested.

--

The clan went to the inn. This time, Gillian, Ichbod, and Jeanne will share the same room.

When Ichbod went out to get his archer outfit, Gillian gave Jeanne her archer outfit.

When Jeanne wore the outfit, Gillian asked on the bed, "So, do you like it or not?"

Jeanne went out of the room.

Now Gillian was all alone. But not so long, Ichbod came in with his new outfit.

Ichbod had a brownish orange pointy hat. He's also wearing a shirt which was the same color as his hat, white shorts that is made out of wool, and blue shoes.

"So, how do I look?" Ichbod asked.

"You look fine." Gillian answered.

"Awww man, why don't you say that I look handsome or something?"

"You are not handsome, Ichbod. You are humorous."

"Never mind 'bout that! Where's Jeanne anyway?"

"She went out with my clothes for no reason. I think she is throwing it away because it is not cute."

"**I'm back**!"

They faced Jeanne who had suddenly opened the door. She is wearing Gillian's archer outfit, but it had some changes. There were laces on her head band and the edge of her skirt. She also had a pink bow on the right side of her hair band.

"What have you done with my outfit?" Gillian asked.

"Well, I changed it a bit." Jeanne replied with her sweet voice. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." Gillian said.

--

At the pub, Marche found a mission. It says,

_There's a price on the heads of the band of conmen calling themselves_

_the "Cheetahs." Word is they were seen in Nubswood!_

_ Bratt, Steetear_

"Let's go to this one." Marche said.

"I agree with you, kupo." Montblanc replied.

They rode on chocobos to Nubswood. It took about two days.

When they arrived, they saw Marche's friend - Ritz! She had light red hair which is more pure than when she was at the real world. She had a dark red armor which includes her shoulder plates, her collar and her right arm. She also had breastplates with a darker color. Her shirt was pink and had a skirt with well-knitted scarves. She had a belt that has many pockets - two. And she was also wearing nice girly shoes.

Behind her was a viera archer who had tan skin. She had two parts of green clothing. The top part was sleeveless and was showing her stomach. The bottom part was two pieces of fabric; one in the front and the other in the back and she had a yellow fabric that was tied on her hip. Two topaz armrings were wore on each of her arm, one was covering part of her white tatoo. She had pure white hair which was short. One of her legs is wearing some stocking and her shoes are court heeled.

In front of them there was a Hume archer, a fighter, a nu mou black mage, a white monk, and a moogle thief.

"We've got you know, you bunch of two-bit swindlers!" Ritz shouted.

"Grr... Don't you ever give up?" The archer asked while being upset.

"Of course not. If we did, we wouldn't be much of a clan wouldn't we?"

Then the viera archer who was behind Ritz came close to her.

"Shara, what is it?" Ritz looked back at the viera.

"Someone is here." Shara answered.

Then Marche came to her. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Nah, just a bunch of bandits living around here." Ritz responded.

Who came were only Montblanc and Giger.

"Where are the others?" Marche asked.

"Five is enough." Ritz suggested.

The judge had descended and the battle began.

--

While they were fighting, the rest of the clan; Gillian, Ichbod, and Jeanne, along with Brean doesn't know where to go.

"Are we lost, Gillian?" Jeanne worried.

"Of course not." Gillian said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just if there was a moogle with us..." Brean groaned.

"What does that have to do with finding Marche and Montblanc?" Gillian asked.

"Do you guys know that moogles can communicate through telepathy? If we had a moogle, the moogle can communicate with Montblanc, who is also a moogle!" Brean stated.

"And _where_ did you learn that?"

"From a book made by Krile, a friend of mine."

"So let's find a moogle right now!" Ichbod said.

They search and searched in the wide Nubswood. Hours later, they only found humans, trees, and wait - something was hurled from far away!

The team ran into that something and at last! It was a moogle! They still have hope. But the only thing here, is that the moogle was knocked out!

"Can you cast Life yet, Brean McMalloy?" asked Gillian.

"No, not yet. I just mastered Cure and Cura. And I'm learning Esuna." Brean answered with shame."And why did you call be by my full name?"

Gillian ignored the nu mou's question though and just asked to everyone. "Does anyone had a Phoenix Down?"

"All of them were with Marche, Montblanc, and Giger, Gillian." Jeanne answered.

While they brought him to a safe place, a red feather fell out of his pocket.

"Hey look! It's the Phoenix Down!" Ichbod mentioned.

"Good job, Ichbod. Now we can use it to revive this moogle." Gillian praised while shaking his hands.

Then, Ichbod put the phoenix down on the body, magical things happen; red lights, sparkles, it's hard to describe about it.

Finally, the moogle had woken up. "Kupo, what happened?" that were his first words since he was revived by Clan Nutsy.

"You were revived." Jeanne said with her sweet voice. "So, what's your name?"

"Anry, Anry Claus, kupo."

"How did you faint?"

"Kupo, I was fighting with a pink haired person, a viera archer, a green robed black mage, a blonde soldier, and a white monk. And then the white monk punched me and I was thrown out from the battle field. I may be the enemy, but he can't just throw me like that, kupo!"

"The Cheetahs..." Gillian mentioned. "You're one of The Cheetahs, right?"

_"Finally, she's finally not that formal anymore." Ichbod commented._

"Yes, kupo." Anry answered Gillian's question.

"Who had fought the Cheetahs is Marche, Montblanc, and Giger, am I right? Giger must be the white monk who kicked Anry. You mentioned moogle, am I right?"

_"I don't even know what she's saying!" Ichbod commented again._

"Yes, kupo. He was wearing a geen robe and he can do magic, kupo."

"So that means... you know where Montblanc is! And Montblanc is the moogle you mentioned."

"Yes I do, kupo. But since I was thrown while I was KOed, I don't know the way to go there."

"So use your telepathy. Now."

"You can't just let an enemy help you. Pay me."

"How much?"

"100 gil"

"50"

"55"

"53"

"54!"

"Fine then. Here's the gil you wanted. Exactly 54 gil." Gillian gave the gil to Anry and Anry began to telephate.

--

The battle is finally done. All of the Cheetahs were KOed some with burns, bruises and some with blood. But the judge can fix that.

"Giger! Don't throw people like that again." Marche scolded Giger for throwing Anry.

"Ssory very much! I wont do it again!" Giger apoligized.

"Don't forgive me. Forgive the moogle later."

Some how Montblanc felt something weird in his head. Then he reported Marche.

"Marche, I felt some telepathy, kupo."

"From who?"

"A moogle thief that was thrown by Giger, kupo."

"Giger, can you wait for him? He might be with the other clanners."

"Yess, ssir!"

"Thanks for helping me fight The Cheetahs, Ritz."

"Well, it's not like we need help, but you _did_ make time went faster." Ritz replied.

"Let's leave this battle field and talk for a while." Shara said.

"Let's go, Montblanc." Marche called."Giger, you wait for the moogle thief and search for the others, OK?"

"Ok, I will ssearch for my clanmates and apoligize to the thief."

--

Marche, Montblanc, Ritz, and Shara walked next to the tree.

"Let me introduce my fellow clan member, Shara." Ritz introduced. "Shara, this is Marche, my friend from the 'real world'."

"My turn, Ritz." Marche introduced, too. "I want to introduce my friend, ..."

"Montblanc." Shara said.

"How do you know?" The cute original FFTA couple (for you guys who don't know, it's Marche and Ritz) asked.

"We like to meet in pubs, kupo." Montblanc explained. "And who's the red-hed?"

"Montblanc, that's Ritz Malheur. She's my friend."

"Marche, isn't Mont Blanc the highest mountain in France?" Ritz asked.

"Sorry for inturrupting, but what's 'France'? There is no country named like that on this planet." Shara asked.

"Don't worry, Shara. It's a place at my world."

"Now that was off-topic, kupo. I can't believe I'm the highest mountain in some strange place called 'France', kupo!"

"So, do you know what this world is? I'm still confused!" Marche asked.

"This world might probably be made by Mewt. Remember the weird words Mewt read when we looked at the old book?" Ritz explained.

"Yes."

"And he said he would like the world to be like 'Final Fantasy' right?"

"Yes"

"So that means the weird words Mewt read must be a spell and this world is dedicated to the game 'Final Fantasy', where we can fight using swords and magic!"

"So, Ritz."

"Yes, Marche?"

"Do you want to help me get out of this world?"

"No way, Marche! I was happier on this world than that snowy place where my life isn't perfect at all."

"Ritz doesn't want to go back, see?" Shara explained.

"Let's go, Shara."

Shara and Ritz were walking away, but before they left the location, Ritz said:

"We might fight each other, you know!" And she left with her hair flying through the wind.

Marche felt sad. How can Ritz reject him to help? Maybe she doesn't want to have fake red hair. Guiness, Colin and Lyle did teased her about her white hair by calling her "Prissy Grandma" at the real world. She even died her hair every day. But so what if her hair is actually white. Her hair might have been pretty that way. She must have been one of those people who'd escape from reality, like Mewt. While Marche was just, well, take reality at any form.

"Marche! I found the clan memberss and I apoligized to Anry, the thief."

He looked back, it was Giger! With the rest of the gang; Gillian, Ichbod, Jeanne, and Brean.

"Let's go to the pub." Marche said with gloom on his face.

**Continued**

**And please R and R!**


	7. Relax, Take It Easy

Chapter 7: Relax, Take It Easy Chapter 7: Relax, Take It Easy

**Please review! I (kinda) beg you!**

**WARNING: Alcohol and being drun**

**And it's a TWO SPLIT CHAPTER**

After kicking some butt at Nubswood, they spend the night at the Long Ear Tavern.

Today's entertainment is a karaoke singing contest. Some sang very badly, everyone threw tomatoes to the stages. And some sang well, just normal, and the people gave applauses. But no one has ever sung well enough to be "Top Singer" The "Top Singer" was chosen if all the judges; who were three, scored ten.

Montblanc and Marche are sitting at some round table.

"So, how was your day, kupo?"

"It's great, Montblanc. I can use my sword. I could also see monsters and look at you and other people doing magic."

"Than you can just stay here, kupo! Then we can be the strongest clan in Ivalice!"

"I wanted to, but I'd rather be at my real world."

"And _why_ would you rather be at the real world, kupo?"

"I don't know just yet, but I really want to go home, to the real world! Now!" he sounded like he was kidnapped or something like that.

"Calm down, kupo. Maybe I should get two cups of water, kupo. WAITRESS!"

After that a human came with a dress and apron. She was also holding a tray.

"What is your order?"

"I order two cups of water, kupo."

While the waitress was getting some water,

"Can I get something else?" Marche asked when he stood out of his chair.

"Sure, kupo. But make sure get something good and not bad."

When Marche went to the pubmaster, he ordered while giving the gil, "Can I have one cup of wine?"

The pubmaster asked, "You look young, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve. Why did you asked?"

The pub had a bent brow on his face. It's the people-under-18-are-not-allowed-to-drink-alcoholic-drinks face. So, there was a gland of sweat at Marche's face and he decided to lie.

"But pubmaster, I, um… someone way older than me asked me to order it for him!"

After that the pubmaster took the gil and handled the cup of wine to Marche roughly. Then he did the I-am-watching-you move.

After Marche came back, Montblanc was very surprised until his eyes maximally wide open while on the round table were two cups of water.

"Kupo! You brought some wine? How old are you?"

"12 but **don't worry**! I know what the Italian kids do."

At the round table Marche poured the wine into a cup of water. The he mixed it with a spoon (wherever he got it from).

"Hey Marche, I want to ask you something kupo! What the kupo are Italian kids?" Montblanc asked.

"They're kids from a country from the real world called 'Italy'?"

"Kupo, then what are the kids from France called?"

"French kids. Why did you ask that?"

Having his face red while having a big grin, Montblanc said, "Never mind, kupo! But why don't you just drink the water itself? Water mixed with wine still has alcohol, which makes you drunk, kupo."

Marche then had a dark face after he drank a bunch of alcohol water. "Because I'm so sad."

"Why, kupo?"

Marche lifted Montblanc by his collar and shook him weakly like a drunken person.

"BECAUSE RITZ DOESN'T LOVE ME! SHE HATES ME!" After that Marche threw Montblanc on the hard stonewall. BUMP! It bumped Montblanc's skull. The moogle rubbed his furry head and hold Marche. That time on a square table, Brean was watching the karaoke, but no one was good enough to be the "Top Singer" Even sexy people Brean would had a date with is no good at singing.

"BREAN!" Montblanc shouted.

"What is- HUH! Marche has been drunk!" Brean reacted.

"Yes, kupo! That's why cast Esuna!"

After that Brean cast a spell. What Marche saw was light sparkles and after the sparkles have been gone, Marche's mind went clear again and he acted normal again. There was no alcohol in Marche's body anymore.

"Where, where am I?" Marche asked in his healthy mind.

"You went out of control, kupo!"

They sat down at the round table again.

"Sorry that I chose to drink. I just want to do because I was terribly sad. Like when Mewt's dad drank beer when he was sad. This was just my first time, you know. And before I was in this world, I just found out that Italian people really likes wine; even the kids drink it! So, I felt that I'm allowed to drink wine."

"Than don't do it again. Kupo! Wines are only for grownups only! Especially for whisky that you just drank. Oh, and you're _not_ an Italian so don't act like an Italian!"

"I won't drink wine again. I don't even like the wine anyways!"

"So kupo, you were sad because 'Ritz hated you'?"

"Wait, what I meant was…"

"Don't worry, kupo. I know what you meant. Ritz rejected you when you asked her to help you to change this world back to 'normal'. I was watching all the time, kupo."

"That's true. All I know is that Ritz's hair was actually white. And now her hair is purely red. So that means she doesn't want her hair to be white!"

"You don't need to worry, kupo. Marche is Marche and Ritz is Ritz. You follow yourself while Ritz follows herself. So, here's my advice: Take it easy, kupo."

"You're right, Montblanc. I should take it easy. Just like I have to take reality."

Marche and Montblanc looked at Ichbod asking to join karaoke.

"Now who wants to sing next?" A viera host asked.

"Ooh! ME! ME!" Ichbod shouted while raising his hands up high just like a kindergartener.

Gillian was drinking her favorite carrot juice. She was looking at the stage and at the stage, Ichbod asked:

"Can I have a volunteer?"

Gillian blushed and stopped drinking her carrot juice. She sees Ichbod as a kind but stupid friend. But why she's blushing? She saw guys who were way more handsome than him, and she rejected all of them. While Ichbod was just, not handsome at all. His face was just like a kid, which matches his personality. Then she heard a voice:

"Join me, Gillian."

She looked at the person. When she looked up, it was Ichbod.

"Join me to sing, Gillian! It's gonna be fun!" Ichbod said again.

"Ok. I'll sing." Gillian said softly.

They came up to the stage then the viera host asked, "Which song do you want to sing with your 'love couple'?"

Gillian blushed and was as red as a grilled shrimp. Luckily her blush ness decreased when Ichbod said:

"She's not my love couple! She's just my friend!"

Gillian sighed in relief.

Then Ichbod looked at a book and took the song and asked, "How about 'Relax, Take It Easy?"

There was music from musicians and there were a singing group behind those singers. The judges are ready to hear.

And the duet began singing,

Took a right to the end of the line  
Where no one ever goes.  
Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know.  
But the pain and the (longings) the same.  
(Where the dying  
Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help.)

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

The song continued as it got better and better. Gillian felt that she was so compact with Ichbod. And even the pub customers sang with them. It's going to be the loudest night of the year.

"That song is **just** like my advice, kupo!" Montblanc said with amazed. He sang with the rest, too.

It's as if I'm scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
It's as if I scared.  
It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?

As it ends, everyone claps. They through flowers at them and one fifth of them even said "BRAVO!" Somehow, Gillian felt happy because of Ichbod again so she hugged him for a thanking.

The viera host announced, "And let's see what the judges say!"

The viera host with white closed announced again one by one.

"The first one says… 10!"

The audience clapped.

"The second one says… 10!"

They clapped even louder.

"Just **one** more 10 so Ichbod with Gillian gets to be the 'Top Singer'"

The audience hoped that they get to be the top singer.

"And it's… a 1?"

The audience booed the third judge until…

"Wait! The third judge is covering the 0! IT'S A 10!!"

The audience gave the loudest applause of all to Gillian and Ichbod.

"And the 'Top Singer' I meant 'Top _Singers_' are Ichbod and Gillian! And the prize is a trophy with flowers and 1000 gil in it!"

Gillian was the one to accept it. And then a human fencer who just came in the pub called.

"Hey! Isn't that Gillian Kinsley, daughter of Legendary Cover girl and Muscadet Clerk, Ellen Kinsley?"

They rushed to her and asked a few questions.

"Gillian, do you want to be a singer?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather be a clan member instead.

"Do you love to sing?"

"Yes"

And then a terrifying question came in.

"Do you love Ichbod? You seem blushing the whole time!"

She was blushed by that question. And she tried not to blush.

"I… I … I thought you heard what Ichbod just said, 'She's not my love couple! She's just my friend!'"

"Whatever."

After the next few questions some of them leaved and the rest went to the inn to rest.

"It was fun isn't it?" Ichbod asked.

"Yes. Pretty much yes." Gillian answered.

"So, don't listen about the 'love' stuff! It's weird!"

Gillian remained quiet while the gang (including Gillian and Ichbod) went to the inn to sleep.

Maybe Gillian did love Ichbod. But how can she say it as Ichbod said that love is weird?

AN: The Chapter Name, Relax, Take It Easy was a song sang by Mika. It was also named by Montblanc's advice: take it easy.

AN (2): Where did Jeanne and Giger went?

Oh, they were sleeping early. That time it was midnight.

AN (3): At the Japanese game, Cid _did_ drunk as he walks like an idiot. And Marche adds more wine to the water than the Italian kids usually do.

AN (4) Age

Marche is 12, period. Some people said he was fourteen, or maybe nine. But I think He and his friends are 12 while Doned is 10. Cid is 40 while Remedi is 38. Montblanc, Shara, and Babus are 21 years old. Nono is 17. Gillian and Jeanne are 19. Ichbod is 20. Giger and Brean are 23.

AN (5) Last Chapter:

When Ichbod commented about Gillian, _"Finally, she's finally not that formal anymore."_ that means Gillian now uses '. For instance, Gillian used to say, "You are funny." Now she says "You're funny." What was that called? Probably aprostophe or something. Review me.

**Please Read and Review! Plot requesting is ****still**** available! ** _  
_


	8. New Classes to Change

Chapter 8: Marche's Lonliness

**Chapter 8: New Classes to Change**

**Well, this is the new chapter. It's about his lonliness and the people will change their jobs.**

The clan had fought a lot of enemies with triumph. They've got prizes in form of money, equipment and jerky. Now they were at the Cadoan library, reading some interesting books for refreshing their souls. The library was actually old, but the trusty sages who worked there had treated it well. Many antics were there, too. Including a very big grandfather clock in the middle of the huge library. It has the sun at the middle of it's face. The hour stick was the earth while the minute stick was the moon. Now, the time was 4 o'clock pm. The wall was made out of wood with no termites while the floor was a cream colored rug. Pretty warming.

Marche looked at the "Class Book".The book cover was auburn red leather and it has neat gold writing. The pages were made out of oak and the writing was supremely awsome for a written book. It has all information about all of the race's job or you could call them "classes" for now.

At page 2, this information showed.

_Fighter_

_Mighty melee warriors who masters many uses of the sword for offense. Their techniques uses their blade and body to smack down their enemies. They have high attack power. _

_Weapon: Blade_

_Ability Name: Fighter Tech_

_Requirements: 2 Soldier A-abilities _

At the side of it there was a picture of a man as skinny as Marche wearing a chest blade, brown shorts, and a helm.

Then he looked at page three. It says:

_Paladin_

_A wise and holy knight who wards off attacks and aid allies. They have high attack and defense and well protective against others._

_Weapon: Greatsword/Knightsword_

_Ability Name: Chivalry_

_Requirements: 2 Soldier A-abilities _

Then he turned at Montblanc and asked, "Hey Montblanc! Should I be a fighter or a paladin?"

Montblanc knew what Marche should be. "I suggest you to be a fighter, kupo. But being a paladin is also ok."

Gillian heard what they said so Gillian rushed up to them.

"Hey gentlemen, what are you doing? Let me see that book!"

Gillian pulled out the book from Marche's hands and saw page 21:

_Elementalist_

_Mages who uses spirit magic to attack enemies. Using their sensitive viera ears, they call the spirits to help them fight enemies even disabling them._

_Weapon: Rapier_

_Ability Name: Spirit Magic_

_Requirements: 1 Fencer Ability and 1 White Mage Ability_

Gillian was amazed at the Elementalist Job. "I really want to be at that class. But I guess I should be a red mage first."

Hearing Gillian said that, Brean and Giger who were reading a magazine smiled at exitement to see her wearing an elementalist clothing.

"Don't you dare think about my elementalist apparel being well appealing or how you say 'sexy'!" Gillian scolded.

"Shush, everyone. This is a library." A sage looked at the three, making them embarrased.

"Can I have the book please?" Gillian handled the book the Brean. And he looked at page 15:

_Illusionist_

_These mages attack all of his/her enemies. These job can only be afforded by Humes and Nu Mous._

_Weapon: Staff_

_Ability Name: Phantasm Skill_

_Requirements:3 White Mage Abilities and 5 Black Mage Abilities_

"I think I want this job." Brean's face had brighten.

"Hey, Gimme that book!" Giger pulled the book from Brean's arms roughly.

"No fair, Giger! You're often impolite!"

"That'ss Bangaa manners!" Giger hissed in his Scottish accent.

He looked at page 30:

_Bishop_

_The only bangaa that can use Magic. They pray to their god._

_Weapon: Staff_

_Ability Name: Prayer_

_Requirements: 2 White Monk Abilities_

"I don't know why, by I think it'ss a ssuper idea if I get to be a bishop."

Ichbod and Jeanne ran to them, too. Ichbod read it first.

_Hunter_

_Archers who mostly hurts animals. Very powerful._

_Weapon: Greatbow_

_Ability Name: Hunt_

_Requirements: 2 Archer Abilities_

Jeanne was the last to see the book.

_Assassin _

_Killers who uses many moves to kill an enemy in a quick, dark way._

_Weapon: Katana/Greatbow_

_Ability Name: Corner_

_Requirements: 2 Elementalist Abilities and 1 Sniper Ability_

"Isn't that job _too _dark and _too _difficult to achieve?" Brean chuckled because Jeanne is too sweet to be an Assassin.

"Brean! Don't underestimate Jeanne!" Gillian scolded again, but this time, it was more quieter, so the sages don't felt annoyed.

"Darn! Just if we can keep this book..." Marche needed the book so he can read the whole thing.

"Well, there's a pocket book version that were sold at the bookstore, kupo."

"Thanks. Now, **TO THE BOOKSTORE!**"

_**SHHHHH!**_

All of the sages hushed at the big library.

"...Sorry." Marche apoligized. After that they went to the bookstore which was just a few blocks away.

They bought the pocket book version which was cheep. It wasn't a hard cover, much smaller and it doesn't have pictures like at the real one.

Everyone went to change their outfit, except for Marche. It's actually optional to change outfits, you know. So, Marche just bought a blade. When everyone had already left except for him, hr looked behind and saw the moogle staying at his place. "Montblanc, aren't you going to change your job?"

Montblanc shooked his head. "No, kupo. I'm going to be a Black Mage and master all of it's skills."

"Well. Suit yourself, then."

**OK, now PeLEEEEZ give me a review. It's so darn bad to only have 1 review of an eight chaptered fic!**

_**Kuzlalala**_


End file.
